If a user having a mobile terminal can utilize a function of a remote apparatus, such as an image forming apparatus, through wireless communication between the terminal and the apparatus, it is convenient for the user and there is no need to connect the terminal and the apparatus by wire. However, in many cases, setting of wireless communication parameters is required in order to perform wireless communication between the terminal and the apparatus, and the setting of wireless communication parameters to the apparatus is not necessarily an easy operation.
For this reason, a proposed method of setting wireless communication parameters to a mobile terminal which does not require user's setting operation or minimizes user's setting effort is known in the art. For example, see Japanese Patent No. 5121212. Japanese Patent No. 5121212 discloses a management device which reads stored information from a user's NFC (near field communication) chip so as to enable a radio communication device (mobile terminal) to connect with a same apparatus (router, server) by using different wireless communication parameters. This management device sets in the radio communication device wireless communication parameters for a home network or wireless communication parameters for a visited network based on the read information.